Break
by keoa
Summary: Their math homework could wait. Mikado can't. Mikado/Kida


"M–Mikado– A–Ah...!" Kida laid on the floor, back arched, as the heat seemed to swelter around them, enveloping them deeper into the temperature. Both sweat-glistened teens occupied the carpet of Kida's apartment, neither knowing how the innocent situation of doing homework together, had ended up as just– doing together; or doing each other, or in other words, fucking. Well, actually, it started with Mikado suggesting they take a short break from the frustration and confusion from the word problems, and Kida immediately agreed, since procrastination was always the way to go, and those problems _were_ pretty damn complicating; but the so-called "short break" became... _this_. But Kida was sure that how they _really_ ended up in what they were doing now, is because he's just too fucking hot and sexy and shit, that even guys would go for him; nonetheless, his best childhood friend.

But wow, sex with Mikado was nothing like he ever imagined. In his thoughts, Kida was always the one teasing the raven, watching as the boy would arch his back at him, pressing their heated skins closer to each other, all the while moaning and writhing and screaming out, "M–Masaomi–!" Or, at least being able to scream part of his name anyway, since Kida would make sure Mikado would be reduced to just a moaning, squirming mess underneath his ministrations. And yes, Kida has imagined doing all those things to his best friend; why, wasn't it obvious? Mikado was an adorable boy you couldn't possibly resist.

But perhaps Kida's imagination went too wild, considering the fact that _he _is the one moaning and writhing and arching his back under Mikado's thrusts.

"What is it, Kida-kun?" A curl of the lips, and a glint of mischievous eyes, were enough to bring the blonde back into reality; him getting analed to the carpet of his living room. He was sure that the burns from the fabric would mark on his skin tomorrow, leaving traces of red on his normally white flesh. Oh, and bruises and bite-marks would also accompany it, so many that Kida couldn't even count.

And if the blonde could choose which one was more sudden, both of them ending up in this situation, or Mikado actually being able to top him; Kida would choose none. Because all thoughts were wiped cleaned from his mind when another unrelenting thrust of Mikado's hips drove the raven's length further into his tight opening, and found his sensitive bundle of nerves. As Kida choked out a groan, Mikado leaned and rested his mouth on the crook of the blond's neck, giving the heated flesh a slight lick and feeling the boy beneath him shudder in response. "Have I found it...?" Despite Mikado's unsure tone of voice, Kida knew he was just teasing him, knowing that he was hiding his smirk while burying into his clammy skin.

"_Nnn_, y–yes, Mi–Mikado, you have–" his words were cut off with a sharp gasp when the raven bit into his flesh, and sucked. "You smart boy, _Mi–ka–do_~," Kida tried to keep up with his cheery personality even at a time like this, with short breaths of air escaping his lips every now and then, and Mikado nudging into him over and over.

When Kida thought he couldn't be more pleasured than he was at the moment, calloused fingertips gently scraped along his shaft, a thumb spreading the pre-cum around the head, swirling the leaking liquid around, and basically teasing the fuck out of Kida; he couldn't even gather up a scream as his hands flew up to clutch onto the strands of Mikado's silky hair, jerking and squirming and bucking himself more into the touch. "Mi–kado– I c–_can't_... I'm– _Ah_!"

Mikado released Kida's neck with a growl, and quickened his hips, pounding into the blond mercilessly. The way the muscles clasped around his length, embedding him deeper into the heat, almost sent Mikado over the edge. And with Kida moaning every second in his ear, and his hot, hard, wet member pulsating and leaking on his hand; the Dollars' boss was sure he'd lose it pretty soon. With another swift thrust into Kida's tight entrance, hitting the blond's prostate head on, Mikado groaned as he felt Kida cry out his name and burst into his hand, the warm liquid coating his fingers and dripping down onto Kida's thigh before landing on the carpet. The muscles clamped even tighter against the raven, squeezing him, and Mikado was done, spilling his load into Kida, grunting.

Without wasting another moment, Mikado claimed Kida's lips, hearing the blond moan into his mouth before he dove his tongue into the warm cavern, exploring and tasting every spot. Their tongues tangled and fought for dominance, lapping at each other, nipping, sucking, biting. When Mikado felt Kida finally ease up, and he pulled himself out, breaking away from the kiss as roughly as it had started; a string of saliva connecting their departing lips.

The room fell silent with the only exception of the two teens panting, trying to catch their breath as their hearts continued to beat rapidly inside their chests. When both males finally calmed down, Kida leaned back on an arm and proceeded to stretch his aching body.

"So, Mikado~," Kida rested his gaze on his friend in front of him as he grinned, gold meeting ice-cobalt. "Is break time over yet?" Don't take it the wrong way. As much as Kida loved to procrastinate, and even though he tends to do it a lot, he couldn't help as the query slipped past his mouth, sort of in a playful tone.

Mikado though, seemed unperturbed by it, orbs boring into Kida's as he opened his mouth to speak. "No," his voice didn't falter in any sort as he answered bluntly, "Let's do it one more time." And Kida could swear his breath hitched when the raven gestured toward him with a slight nod of his head, eyes gleaming.

The blond felt like the temperature just rose again, and he could practically feel the blush creeping onto his cheeks, but he let out a nervous choke of laughter. "Oh, Mikado, you horny little boy, you~," he teased, though the raven didn't seem to be fazed in the least. "I know I'm irresistible and all, but my ass hurts and you still want to do it again?" Kida pouted, lips pursed as he stared back at Mikado, hoping he would change his mind.

But his wish wasn't granted.

"Yes," Mikado replied briefly, pulling Kida into his lap again.

* * *

><p>seme!mikado is the best~<p>

feedback is appreciated!


End file.
